Papandayan, I'm in love
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Rukia mau nembak Ichigo gag jd? Kenapa ya? Bagaimana jadinya kalau hamparan bunga Edelweise menyatukan cinta mereka. . Gag pinter bikin sumarry.


Katakan dengan Edelweis

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo sensei

Oh emjiiiii. . . ada apa dengan saya? Saya gak ngerti saya nulis apa. Yah, beginilah nasib orang jomblo… galau-galau pelariannya nulis fic. Oke RnR aja deh. WARNING, don't like, don't read  
.

.

.

~oooOOOOOOooo~

Pagi menyongsong membangunkan sepasang pengantin muda yang baru saja terlelap dari tidur panjang setelah mereka melakukan "aktivitas" rutinnya saat malam datang *pikir aja ndiri ya, author blusing kalau menjelaskannya secara rinci*. Sang istri yang tidak lain bernama Rukia Kurosaki ini, segera menepuk bahu suaminya agar terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Honey-bunny, ayo cepat bangun," kata Rukia sambil mengusap matanya.

"M-mmp, sebentar lagi bunny," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kau bisa bangun atau kau mau mendapat bogem mentah dariku, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" kata Rukia berteriak kesal karena sang suami Ichigo Kurosaki tak juga kunjung untuk beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hhoammmppppp. Iya, aku bagun-

"Hummp. I-chi-go lepaskan aku," kata Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Ichigo. Ia begitu terkejut dengan aksi tidak terduga suaminya yang mengecup bibir tipisnya secara tiba-tiba. Wajah Rukia merona seketika itu.

"Bu-hahaaaaaa, wajahmu lucu sekali bunny. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya secara tiba-tiba agar aku bisa melihat wajah meronamu."

"DUAGHHHHH. Rasakan itu, Strawberry-bunny."

"Ittai. Bisakah kau lembut sekali pada suamimu yang tampan ini, Rukia?" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Rukia.

"Huh, rasakan. Ngomong-ngomong kau masih ingat saat kita jadian dulu, Honey-bunny?" tanya Rukia di sela-sela memperhatikan tingkah laku suaminya yang mengelus kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Waktu itu-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Flashback**

Pagi ini mahasiswa pecinta alam Universitas Tokyo sedang berkumpul. Mereka sedang mengadakan rapat para anggota mahasiswa pecinta alam untuk membicarakan tentang rencana pendakian ke gunung Papandayan yang letaknya berada di Indonesia. Rapat ini di pimpin oleh seorang pemuda berambut orange bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan panitia pengurus MAPALA. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan arsitektur, Universitas Tokyo. Ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua MAPALA (Mahasiswa Pecinta Alam) di kampusnya. Ia adalah sosok pemimpin yang hangat, cerdas, dan sangat menyukai alam. Selain itu, da termasuk mahasiswa populer di kalangan mahasiswi di kampusnya. Para mahasiswa anggota MAPALA ini begitu antusias dengan diskusi yang dipimpin oleh ketua "sunkist" nyentrik ini. Saat semua sedang serius membicarakan membicarakan tentang rencana pendakian ke gunung Papandayan, ini, seseorang datang dan-

Krietttttttttt

"Gomenasai, saya terlambat dan-"

"Heh, nona Rukia Kuchiki. Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau rapat diadakan jam 9 pagi," kata ketua "sunkist" yang tidak lain Ichigo Kurosaki pada seorang gadis yang baru saja terlambat.

"Gomenasai, senpai. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ya sudah, kau duduk saja disana dan dengarkan pengarahanku selanjutnya," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong yang masih tersedia.

"Baik, senpai."

Rukia akhirnya segera duduk di bangku kosong yang masih tersedia. Kemudian dia mendengarkan arahan para senior dan ketua MAPALA. Ia begitu bersemangat mendengarkan arahan ketua MAPALA. Rukia sejenak terhipnotis oleh wajah tampan nan rupawan Ichigo Kurosaki. Mata hazel yang begitu memikat, tinggi badan yang semampai, serta rambut orange yang unik. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya. Ia memandang setiap inci dari tubuh Ichigo Kurosaki yang menarik iris amnesthy-nya. Ya, Rukia mengagumi senpainya, Ichigo Kurosaki. Saat sedang asyik memandang keindahan di depan matanya, dari arah samping seseorang telah menepuk dahunya,

"Rukia, kau memperhatikan Kurosaki senpai ya?" tanya sesorang disamping Rukia.

"A-apa?"

"Iya, kau Ruka."

"Hehehehe, kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang memperhatikan Kurosaki senpai, Tatsuki."

"Dasar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau menyukainya?" kata seseorang yang bernama Tatsuki.

"Hah, nanti pada waktunya aku akan mengatakannya. Tidak sekarang, Tatsuki," kata Rukia mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya berharap kau bisa jadian dengannya."

"Aku harap juga begitu."

Pengarahan yang disampaikan Ichigo berakhir. Mereka telah sepakat akan mendaki gunung Papandayan saat liburan semester ganjil dimulai. Mereka sudah tidak sabar menanti saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya mendaki gunung di wilayah Asia Tenggara yaitu Indonesia. Bagi Ichigo, kedatangannya ke Indonesia bukan pertama kalinya. Ia sudah sudah dua kali mendaki gunung Papandayan bersama teman-temannya yang asli orang Indonesia saat berlibur ke Jawa Barat. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di gunung Papandayan, ia begitu terpesona dengan keindahan alam yang berbeda denga Jepang. Iklim yang sejuk dan hamparan bunga Edelweis membuatnya ingin kembali mengunjungi tempat itu sekali lagi. Dan harapannya terkabul saat ia mengajukkan proposal pada rektor di kampusnya dan mendapat tanggapan positif.

.

.

.

.

**Ichigo POV**

Saat ini aku sedang memimpin rapat anggota MAPALA di ruang BEM di kampusku. Perkenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan arsitektur,Universitas Tokyo. Kenapa aku berada di ruangan ini, tentunya karna aku adalah kerua MAPALA di kampus ini. Aku melihat ke arah peserta MAPALA yang hadir. Disana sepertinya tidak tampak gadis manja itu. Kemana gadis manja itu? Kenapa dia belum datang juga? Sial, anak itu selalu saja merepotkan. Kalau dia terlambat aku akan-

Krietttttttt

"Gomenasai, saya terlambat dan-"

"Heh, nona Rukia Kuchiki. Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa? Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau rapat diadakan jam 9 pagi," kata ketua "sunkist" yang tidak lain Ichigo Kurosaki pada seorang gadis yang baru saja terlambat.

"Gomenasai, senpai. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ya sudah, kau duduk saja disana dan dengarkan pengarahanku selanjutnya," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong yang masih tersedia.

"Baik, senpai."

Aku lega, akhrinya nona manja itu datang. Perasaanku jauh lebih tenang jika melihatnya. Mungkin karena aku menyukainya saat pertama kali melihatnya di kampus ini. Di depannya aku terlihat tegas, tapi dibalik sikap tegasku itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat wajah konyolnya, wajah merona saat di goda teman-temannya. Ya, diam-diam aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh nona manja itu. Disadari atau tidak perasaanku terhadapnya semakin dalam. "Kau membuatku tergila-gila Rukia Kuchiki," batin Ichigo tersenyum cukup tipis.

**End of Ichigo POV**

Skip time

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh para anggota MAPALA pun tiba. Mereka telah berkumpul di Bandara Internasional Narita untuk segera berangkat menuju Indonesia. Ichigo kemudian memeriksa kembali semua daftar anggota yang mengikuti pendakian di gunung Papandayan. Ia memanggil satu per satu nama anggota Mapala agar tidak ada yang tertinggal. Semua anggota yang di panggil sudah lengkap. Merekapun segera masuk kedalam pesawat. Semua anggota Mapala begitu antusias, termasuk Rukia dan Tatsuki yang tidak sabar akan pendakian yang akan mereka jalani di Indonesia.

**Rukia Pov **

Hari ini adalah hari yang aku nantikan. Aku akan pergi mendaki gunung ke Indonesia. Saat ini aku berada Bandara Internasional Narita bersama anggota lain termasuk Kurosaki senpai. Aku senang Kurosaki senpai ikut mendampingi kami saat pendakian di gunung Papandayan besok. Aku lega sekali, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku memohon pada nee-chan, aku di izinkan mengikuti pendakian di gunung Papandayan. Aku begitu menyukai gunung. Gunung bagiku adalah rumah, rumah yang nyaman utuk di jelajahi keindaannya. Aku sebelumya sudah mencari informasi tentang gunung Papandayan ini. Aku begitu terkejut ketika tahu disana terdapat padang bunga Edelweis disana. Dari dulu, aku sangat penasaran dengan bunga abadi itu. Semoga pendakianku kali ini tidak sia-sia. Saat Kurosaki senpai memanggil satu per satu nama kami, aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Dia begitu tampan, perhatian, dan baik hati. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Semoga saat aku telah sampai di padang Edelweiss aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Kami-sama semoga perjalanan ini lancar.

**End of ****Rukia Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ooOOOOOoo~

**Normal Pov  
**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan dari Jepang, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di Indonesia. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju provinsi Jawa Barat menggunakan mobil yang sebelumnya telah di persiapkan untuk perjalanan mereka menuju ke lokasi pendakian. Selama perjalannan, mereka tak henti-hentinya kagum akan suasana dan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Baik Ichigo maupun anggota MAPALA lainnya, sangat senang dengan tujuan yang akan mereka lalui. Ini terlihat dari antusias mereka yang sering mengajukan pertanyaan pada Ichigo. Ichigo begitu kualahan menghadapi pertanyaan anggotanya itu. Maklum saja, Ichigo sudah pernah berkunjung ke Indonesia. Walaupun Ichigo begitu kualahan menghadapi pertanyaan anggotanya, ia tetap antusias menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang mampir kepadanya. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan hotel. Mereka akan menginap semalam untuk istirahat sejenak dan merencanakan strategi pendakian agar semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan. Mereka satu persatu masuk kedalam hotel dan memasuki kamar masing-masing tidak terkecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki yang sepertinya tampak lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh.

.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

.

Esok hari, setelah semua anggota MAPALA sarapan, mereka berkumpul di area loby hotel. Panitia dan Ketua MAPALA menjelaskan pada para anggotanya tentang rute pendakian yang akan mereka lalui. Mereka kemudian merencanakan segala sesuatu yang perlu mereka bawa saat mendaki. Rukia dan Tatsuki memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh panitia dan ketua MAPALA, Ichigo Kurosaki. Setelah semua clear, mereka langsung bergegas menuju rute yang sebelumnya telah dijelaskan oleh panitia dan ketua MAPALA. Mereka begitu bersemangat. Rukia dan Tatsuki juga tak mau kalah dari anggota lain. Setelah mereka menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan lama mereka akhirnya sampai di pos perndakian.

"Hah, hah, hah. Aku capek sekali Tatsuki."

"Tawake, memangnya aku tidak apa. Aku sampai kehausan begini."

"Ini, minumlah."

"Arigatou," kata Tatsuki sambil menegak minuman yang diberikan Rukia.

"Aku cukup puas dengan pemandangan di tempat ini. Kau bagaimana Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia yang sejenak juga memandang sekeliling tempat istirahat mereka.

"Tentu aku juga puas. Lebih puas lagi jika kita sampai di ladang Edelweis," jawab Tatsuki.

"Kau benar. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa memetik bunga itu karna jumlahnya semakin berkurang dan merupakan salah satu flora yang dilindungi."

"Tidak apa-apa kita tidak bisa memetknya. Kita cukup memandang dan menikmati saja apa yang ada saat ini."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Tatsuki."

"By the way, Kurosaki-senpai tidak terlihat capek, ya? Aku heran kenapa dia sekuat itu."

"Kau selalu memperhatikannya, ya?

"Tentu saja. Dia itu prince charmingku."

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu padanya setelah semapai di padang Edelweis, Rukia."

"Tentu saja, Tatsuki. Itu adalah momen yang paling aku tunggu."

"Ayo, segera kita melanjutkan perjalanan. Teman-teman yang lain segera menunggu."

"Ayo Tatsu-

"Kalian, ayo cepat berdiri dan segera kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Huh, sebenarnya kami juga dari tadi ingin berdiri Kurosaki-senpai," jawab Rukia cemberut.

"Cepatlah. Jika kita tidak cepat kita tidak akan sampai ke pos selanjutnya. Kita juga harus membuat tenda karena sewaktu-waktu kabut tebal akan turun," sahut Ichigo menjelaskan.

"Ayo Rukia, kita segera menyusul mereka," ucap Tatsuki.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan di depan Ichigo. Tanpa mereka sadari, seulas senyum terlihat di bibir tipis Ichigo. Ichigo begitu menyukai wajah cemberut Rukia. Ia kemudian berjalan kedepan sambil sesekali memperhatikan anggtanya khususnya Rukia. Didepan Ichigo memimpin rombongan Mapala dan menunjukkan jalan dan rute yang harus mereka lalui dan di belakang panitia mengawasi mereka dari dekat. Di sela-sela perjalanan, untuk mengusir kebsanan dan rasa lelah, sering kali mereka bercanda bahkan ada yang dengan senang hati bernyani untuk menghibur mereka yang sedang kelelahan. Rukia dan Tatsuki memilih untuk bercanda dan sesekali mereka memandang hamparan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 WIB. Itu artinya mereka harus berhenti sejenak untuk makan siang. Mereka makan bersama dengan bekal yang terlah mereka persiapkan. Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, perjalanan di lanjutkan hingga pukul 15.00 WIB.

"Teman-teman kita dirikan tenda disini. Kabut sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat," kata Ichigo memberi perintah.

"Baik, senpai," suara baritone seluruh anggota MAPALA.

"Setelah mendirikan tenda kita buat api unggun agar tidak kedinginan. Perjalanan akan kita lanjutkan besok jika cuaca cerah."

Mereka semua kemudia mendirikan tenda. Ichigo dan panitia lainnya juga mendirikan tenda, begitu pula Rukia dan Tatsuki serta anggota lainnya. Mereka dengan cekatan mendirikan tenda dan kemudian meletakkan barang bawaanya di dalam tenda setelah tenda tersebut selesai terpasang. Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka kemudian mencari kayu bakar di sekitar tenda mereka. Tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Api unggun sudah dinyalakan. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan asing-masing. Ada yang tidur, makan, ngobrol bahkan ada yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Untuk menghangatkan tubuh dari udara yang dingin, sesekali mereka berada di dekat api unggun agar tidak kedinginan. Hingga tiba saat tidur, merekapun masuk ke tenda masing-masing. Ichigo dan panitia lainnya bertukar sift jaga. Memastikan bahwa mereka terbebas dari binatang buas.

.

.

.

.  
Skip time

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka semua sudah terbangun dari mimpi mereka semalam. Mereka sudah membereskan semua tenda dan barang bawaannya masing-masing. Ichigo dan panitia lainnya memberi instruksinya kepada para anggotanya agar bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan ke gunung Papandayan. Sebelumnya Ichigo berpesan bahwa mereka harus berhati-hati mengingat gunung Papandayan adalah gunung api aktif. Kemungkinan mereka akan mendaki hanya di sekitar padang bunga Edelweis. Mereka sedikit shock ketika Ichigo dan panitia lupa menjelaskan bahwa gunung Papandayan adalah gunung api aktif. Tapi mereka tetap semangat demi ingin memuaskan keinginan mendaki gunung tersebut. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ichigo dan panitia, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Seperti biasa, perjalanan di warnai gelak tawa dari para anggota MAPALA agar tidak merasa bosan di perjalanan. Sesekali beristirahat kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, begitu seterusnya. Sampai mereka tidak tersasa sampai di-

"Kita sudah sampai teman-teman. Inilah padang bunga Edelweis yang aku ceritakan," suara Ichigo menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka telah sampai.

"Ini, Edelweis senpai?" tanya Rukia tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja nona Kuchiki. Kau pikir aku berbohong?" jawab Ichigo.

"Bughh"

"Aku sangat senang senpai," kata Rukia memeluk Ichigo secara refleks.

"Eheeemmmmm"

"Kau tidak perlu sesenang itu sampai memeluknya Rukia-chan," goda salah satu anggota MAPALA yang menyaksikan mereka berpelukan.

"Gomenasai, Kurosaki-senpai," kata Rukia melepaskan pelukannya dan malu dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang mulai memerah.

"Tidak apa. Aku justru senang kau peluk barusan," kata Ichigo terus terang.

"Haa?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kamu menjadi princessku?"

"Senpai? B-benarkah yang kau bilang barusan? Apakah itu artinya kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Tentu saja Rukia. Aku sebenrnya sudah merencanakan ini sejak dulu. Dan sejak dulu juga aku menyukaimu saat kau pertama kali masuk ke universitas. Jadi, aku ulangi sekali lagi, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya sampai 3x. Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kamu menjadi princessku dan menjadi istriku kelak suatu hari nanti?"

"TERIMA, TERIMA, TERIMA," terdengar teriakan dari para anggota MAPALA termasuk Tatsuki.

"Ya, aku bersedia menjadi princessku dan menjadi istriku kelak suatu hari nanti," jawab Rukia mantap

**End of Flashback**

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, " jawab Rukia.

CUP

" Kau tau aku bersyukur telah memilikimu dan cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gunung Papandayan saksi cinta kita di tengah hamparan Edelweis. Lain kali kita kesana lagi ya, bunny?" jawab Ichigo mengecup kening istrinya.

"Aku juga. Iya, kalau kita ada waktu kita nostalgia disana. DAN SEKARANG CEPAT MANDI DAN BERANGKAT KE KANTOR," kata Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Ampun bunny-ku"

**The end**

Gimana? gaje banget ea. BANYAK typo ya? Gomen. gag nyambung banget ya. Gomen. Author lagi galau.

~ Kita bahas ya

_Ichigo sebenarnya sudah suka sama Rukia sejak pertama kali Rukia diterima di Universitas yang sama dengan Rukia. Ichigo sebenarnya ingin memastikan perasaannya tidak bertepus sebelah tangan dengan bertanya sama Tatsuki. Tatsuki sendiri sengaja diam sebenarnya disuruh sama Ichigo buat gak ngasih tahu dia kalau dia suka sama Rukia. Rencana penembakan di ladang Edeweise sebenarnya ide Tatsuki kepada Ichigo. Setelah acara "penembakan" terjadi sama ICHIRUKI, mereka jadian sampai mereka lulus and mereka menikah. Mereka tetap melanjutkan hobi mendakinya sampai sekarang. Begitulah penjelsana singkat dari saya. Terimakasih telah membaca. . Jaa nee


End file.
